


Surprise Me

by Tolstoyevsky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And in love, Bow and Glimmer are dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Mystacor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolstoyevsky/pseuds/Tolstoyevsky
Summary: Glimmer's and Bow's weekend vacation turns out to be full of surprises.





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMasterofCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/gifts).



> Darkmasterofcupcakes on Tumblr commissioned me for "Glow, 2k, mature, late-night engagements and surprises." Hope y'all enjoy the story! <3
> 
> Glimmer and Bow are both 18+.

They arrived at Mystacor after dusk. 

Of all the places where Bow and Glimmer could have spent their weekend vacation, he hadn’t expected her to choose Mystacor. Sure, it was a natural paradise with cloud beaches and sweeping fields and a steam grotto, but it was also home to Glimmer’s overly enthusiastic aunt, Castaspella. Ever since Glimmer and Bow had started dating, Castaspella hadn’t been able to contain her excitement – and that was two years ago. They made a cute couple (a _very_ cute one, if you asked Bow), but that didn’t mean they needed validation from Glimmer’s aunt. Her gushing praise drove Glimmer so crazy that she gave off angry bursts of sparkles when Castaspella wasn’t looking. By now, Bow figured that Mystacor was the last place where his girlfriend would want to go on vacation. 

Then again, Mystacor was a special kind of beautiful, and so was Glimmer. 

Leaping onto the floating island, Bow and Glimmer brushed themselves off and looked around. Mystacor was gorgeous during the daytime, but even more so at night. The three Moons of Enchantment rested in the sky like paper lanterns, casting a purple glow over the island. A light breeze swayed through the fields, and pine trees stood in hushed tranquility on the banks of a nearby river. Outside the Mystacor School of Sorcery, students dazzled each other with light shows. 

“Well, we’re here!” Glimmer exclaimed. “And no sign of Aunt Casta.” 

“Uh, Glimmer… Your aunt is literally the Head Sorceress of the Mystacor School of Sorcery. Aren’t we bound to see her at some point?” 

“At some point, sure. But I happen to know she’s holding office hours right now.” Glimmer winked at him. 

“Oh, I see.” Bow laughed. 

“I just want some time alone with you,” she murmured. “Is that okay?” 

“Glim, that’s more than okay.” 

Bow wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Glimmer rested her hands on his chest, the nighttime wind ruffling her hair. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” she said eagerly. 

“Sure–“ 

He had barely said the word before Glimmer teleported them away. 

They reappeared outside a garden maze on the other side of the island. A white arch marked the beginning of the maze. Peeking inside, Bow could see that the hedges were dotted with pink and purple roses. _Glimmer’s colors_ , he thought fondly. 

“Huh, I’ve never seen this place before. Is it new?” Bow asked. 

“The students grew it recently with magic. Doesn’t it look like the perfect place to play hide and seek?” Glimmer’s eyes sparkled. 

“Hide and seek?” Bow repeated, surprised. 

This vacation was off to an unexpected start, but he wasn’t complaining. Glimmer was usually the more serious of the two, but over the past few years, she had adopted Bow’s love of adventure. His whimsical attitude had made her more spontaneous, more carefree. In return, he’d picked up some of her skepticism and foresight. The more time they spent together, the more their habits converged. But it was the differences between them that kept them together. Every day, they learned something new about each other. Even standing in front of this garden maze, Bow felt like Glimmer had unfolded another layer of her heart to him. 

“I’m in.” 

“Wait – let’s make it hide and seek _tag_ ,” Glimmer added with a grin. 

“Okay…?” 

By the time they emerged from the garden maze, Bow was exhausted from running. He clutched his knees, giving Glimmer a desperate look. So maybe that hadn’t been one of her better ideas. 

“I’m never playing hide and seek with you again!” He laughed, amid gasps for breath. 

“Aww, are you a sore loser?” 

“No, you _cheated_! You kept teleporting away!” He protested. 

Glimmer laughed and caught him in a pretend headlock, rubbing his hair. 

“Sore loser!” 

“Cheater!” 

“Sore… Loser,” Glimmer teased. 

Her arms fell around his neck. Glimmer balanced her feet on top of his to gain a little height; Bow didn’t seem to care that they were both wearing shoes. 

“Cheater,” he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her. 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

***

After a while, Bow and Glimmer made their way up the hill that led to the school grounds. On the highest floor of the teachers’ dormitories, Glimmer had her own room, which was perfect for occasions like this. Not only did it do away with the issue of renting a hotel room, but Glimmer’s room also had something unique: a balcony overlooking the clouds. Bow thought it was unbelievably romantic. He could not wait to get Glimmer out there, because he had a surprise of his own planned. 

“Why are you so excited about the balcony?” Glimmer laughed. “You’ve seen it before.” 

“It’s not about the balcony,” Bow said, leading her by the hand. “It’s about what’s going to happen _on_ the balcony. Close your eyes.” 

She sighed, but obliged. 

Quickly, Bow got down on one knee, took a ring box out of his pocket, and presented it to Glimmer. 

“Okay, you can look now.” 

Her eyes widened. 

_Surprise achieved_ , Bow thought. 

“Glimmer, will you marry me?” 

She laughed softly, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. 

“Haven’t you already asked me?” 

Bow hesitated. 

“…Yeah, but shooting an arrow with a ring through your window was a bit… Untraditional. I wanted to do things the old-fashioned way, too.” 

Glimmer helped him to his feet, holding his free hand in her own. 

“Well, my answer is the same. Yes, Bow, I’ll marry you.” 

He exhaled sharply. The sight made Glimmer chuckle, and she gave Bow a hug. 

“As if I would have done anything but accept!” 

Carefully, Glimmer brushed her fingers along the edge of the ring box. The first ring he’d given her wasn’t ornate; it was silver, with a simple design, and no gemstones that could have fallen off during the fateful arrow shot. Still, Glimmer loved it. She was wearing it at that very moment. For both of them, it had been the thought that counted. 

But this – this was a _ring_. Shining silver, with a gemstone in the center that was held up with transparent supports. It looked like it was floating in mid-air. 

“Bow, it’s gorgeous. Are you going to help me put on my second engagement ring?” She asked, grinning. 

“Of course. Do you… Notice something different about it?” 

Glimmer blinked, looking at the ring more closely. The gemstone in the center looked familiar, although she couldn’t place it– 

“This gemstone,” she murmured, thinking out loud. “I know it.” 

Bow hummed. He was evidently proud as he placed the ring on Glimmer’s left index finger and moved the first ring to her right hand. 

Wearing the ring, Glimmer felt a small rush of magic course through her. It was as though she were recharging– 

“Bow, is this part of the moonstone?” 

He beamed. 

“Yup! Your mom let me carve out a tiny piece to make this ring. Now wherever you go, you can recharge your magic a little. It’s obviously not as strong as the full moonstone, but… It’ll keep you from getting exhausted. And make you think of me, of course,” he added, winking. 

“Etheria’s tech master at work.” Glimmer laughed under her breath. She felt tears spring to her eyes. 

“Ah– don’t cry, Glimmer; it’s okay!” Bow said. They were both frazzled with nerves, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her. “Do you like it?” He asked, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Bow, I love it,” Glimmer said. “I love _you_. Come here.” 

She held out her arms, and Bow barely had to take a step before he was resting in her embrace. They sighed at the same time, snuggling close to each other. Then, in a single gesture, Glimmer cupped Bow’s cheeks and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. Bow grinned against her lips and closed his eyes, letting her direct the kiss. 

“Have I ever told you how good you are at kissing?” He mused. 

Glimmer laughed. 

“Hundreds of times,” she returned. “But I never get tired of hearing it.” 

To his surprise, he felt Glimmer teleport so she had her legs around his waist and her arms dangling from his neck. She licked along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, drinking her in. It was a vulnerable feeling to voice, but Bow liked the fact that only Glimmer could make him feel like this. He had never wanted anyone else but her. 

“Glimmer,” he gasped, when they broke apart for air. “Don’t you think we should do this inside?” 

“You want to go inside?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Well, we’re literally standing on a terrace in plain sight–“ 

“No,” she said, drawing out the vowel. “I mean, you want to go _inside_?” She whispered the words against his ear, and at last he understood. 

“Oh,” he gasped. 

Glimmer smiled smugly. Her hair fell around her shoulders like a fluffy cloud, and Bow wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair, grab fistfuls of it for himself. 

“You talk so dirty, I can hardly believe you’re a princess.” 

“Only for you. Besides, it’s not a vacation without a little fun,” She said, leaning in to kiss his neck. Bow groaned and let his head fall back; he already knew he would have marks in the morning. 

“You’re right,” he murmured. “Especially not with such a beautiful fiancée. Let’s take this to the bedroom?” 

“Mm,” she agreed. 

In a sudden burst of light, Glimmer teleported onto her feet. 

“Careful, you’ll wake up the neighbors,” Bow teased. “Your aunt Casta might wonder what we’re up to.” 

“Ugh, Bow!” She groaned. “Do _not_ mention my aunt right now.” 

“Sorry,” he said, trying not to laugh. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and pulled him back inside. After setting the ring box on the nightstand, she turned to Bow and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for the second ring. It’s beautiful.” 

“I have double the love for you.” 

Nudging him, Glimmer asked, “Just double the love?” 

“No,” he breathed, hooking an arm under her legs and lifting her into his arms. “So much love, I can’t count it.” 

Glimmer giggled and pressed her nose to Bow’s. Still holding onto her, Bow sat down on the edge of the bed. He slid a hand under the hem of her tunic, finding her waist, and she leaned into his touch. 

“You’re such a romantic.” 

“Yeah? What else am I?” 

“Handsome,” Glimmer said. “My Bow.” 

He paused, watching her closely. 

“You know, before we started dating, I used to wonder how it would feel to hear that.” 

“What, that you’re my Bow?” Glimmer shifted onto his lap so she could see him better. “I’ve said that since we were kids.” 

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, but not in the same way. Not like I’m _yours_.” 

She smiled and kissed him so fiercely that they tumbled onto the bed, tangled up in each other. 

"I want you so badly," he gasped. 

“Stars, me too. I’m glad I’m marrying you,” she whispered. Glimmer ran her fingers through his curls, a happy sigh escaping her. 

“Me too. You know, people say you should marry your best friend. And for me, that’s my Glimmer.” 

She giggled, and a few sparkles flew through the air. 

“Well, that’s perfect, because you’re definitely mine.” 

They undressed in the dark, knowing each other by touch alone. They’d been together before, but somehow, every time felt new. Surprising. Bow wondered if that was because they were so familiar with each other. When he ran his hands across her body, Glimmer moaned in delight, because he knew all the ways to make her weak. And a single touch from Glimmer was enough to make Bow shiver in anticipation. He wanted to hold her all the time, to feel that want in the pit of his stomach, that strange restlessness that walked with love. 

This was only a weekend vacation, but they had a lifetime together ahead.


End file.
